Buttons on the Ground
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: Feliciano and Luddy have been best friends for 3 years now. With t he whole school knwoing of Doitsu's great love for Feli, can her thrid year be normal at all? GENDERBENDING: Fem!Germany x N. Italy  Human Names used


Oh joy. Today was my thrid year of High School and I could already tell it would be a bad year. Bruder came running in my room at 8 o'clock and attacked me.

"Schwester! Wakkkeeeey Wakkkeeeyy!" He turned on the lights and striped ff the covers from my bed.

"What the Hölle? Bruder! School started 30 mintues ago!" I barked at him, pushing him off of me.

He gave me a blank look. "So?"

I growled at him. "I don't like being late!" And with that, I shoved him out of my room and closed the door. I searched in the back of my closet for my uniform. Man, it's been a whole 4 months since I've tried it on. The shirt socks and shoes fit fine. But the shirt on the otherhand was a polyester death trap. I put my 'way-too-short-for-my-liking' skirt on (it was now the longest one I owned) and spirited to the bathroom. I fixed my suspenders and brushed threw my short blonde hair. Placing a floral barrette in my hair, I called for Bruder to get down stairs.

Finally, we made it to school. Luckily, We were both in our seperate home rooms for the first period.

"Doitsu~!" A loud voice greated me as I walked into home room.

"Oh hello, Feli." The brown haired cutie leaned over and hugged me as I sat next to him.

"Ve~! I missed you!" His general smile grew larger and larger. I pinched myself to keep from blushing too hard.

See, I had a huge crush on Feliciano and everyone knew it. (due to my idoit move of telling my blabber-mouth Bruder who I liked...Trust me, I facepalm whenever I think about it.) Well, everyone but Feli. Gott, he was absoultly oblivous.

"I-i missed you too." I managed to say weakily.

Just at that exact moment, a button form my shirt flew off and hit Feliciano right square between his eyes. He fell over in his chair and everyone laughed. Well execpt for us. Thank god my homeroom teacher was a totally loser and played WOW the whole time and never looked up even once or else that would hav been even more awkward.

But believe me, I was the deepest shade of red.

"Owwww~!" Feli's eyes were watering and he had a large red spot on his forehead.

"Oh my! I-i'm so sorry, Feli!" This was mortal embarrasment.

"I'm fine." He sniffled. "Hey Doitsu, I'm guessing you grew a cup size or two over the summer? Let me guess...E or F?"

Scratch that. THIS was mortal embarrasment. First off, the guy I liked was asking about my bra size and secondly, EVERYONE in the classroom was laughing their heads off becuase they knew that I liked him.

I squirmed awkwardly. "Ummm...3-34 E..."I mumbled. But of course, he would be able to hear that.

"Oh congrats! Ve~! Lovina will probably be jealous of you!" I can't believe Feliciano Varges really just congradulated me on my boobs.

I could hear Heracles snikered behind me. Why must this always happen to me?

Once that ended, it was off to German. Finally, an easy class away from the bumbling idoit I loved. But a major drawback was...Bruder was in this class too.

"Haha hello Schweter!" He tugged on my hair as he pasted behind me. Of course, he has to sit next to me.

"Hello loving Bruder." I rolled my eyes at him and pulled out my books.

"Hmm what's with the sass from you today?" He asked, noticing my pissed off look.

"I'm having a bad day." I didn't really want to explain further.

"Hmmm? How so?" Shouldn't have expected less form my nosey Bruder.

"Boy troubles."

"You mean Italy?" Dammit! Why did I ever tell him!

I sighed. "Yes Italy."

"Schweter, explain please." He rested his head on his arm.

I gave in. "My shirt is too tight and a button poped off and hit Italy. Then he wanted to know what bra size I was and the whole class was laughing."

Bruder was biting him lip, trying not to brust out laughing in class.

"TACI!" I slapped him. But that didn't stop him from gigling.

"I'm sorry, Schweter! But you're just so adorable when you're all embarrassed and flustered!" He pinched my cheecks. "But I don't approve of Feliciano."

"Huh? Why not?"

"He's an idoit. My baby schweter deserves better!"

"Takes one to know one" I mumbled and turned my attention form my idoit Bruder to the pointless German class.


End file.
